After the Robot Wars
by KingdomOfThomond
Summary: Sniper, Engineer, and Demoman go to the pub after the end of the Robot Wars. The following day, something happens, and, joined by Spy, they are the only ones who can fix the mess it leaves behind. Rated T to be safe.
1. Night Out

Engineer was sitting at the workbench in his workshop. A small lamp illuminated a letter, and Engineer was chewing his pen about what to write. Several times, he went to write something, but thought better of it before pen touched paper. Sitting there, in his workshop, Engineer completely lost track of time. The Texan jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"What'cha writing, Truckie?" asked Sniper.

"Nothin'." answered Engineer, shoving the letter beneath several blueprints.

"Well, if it's 'nothing' that's keeping you occupied, Demo and I were wond'rin' if you'd have a drink with us down at the pub."

"Sure thing."

Engineer got up. Ever since the end of the Robot Wars, only he, Sniper, and Demoman stayed in contact, and lived close to each other in Teufort. Scout had gone back to Boston, Heavy had gone to the USSR, Pyro and Medic were arrested for civil disruption and illegal surgery respectfully, Spy vanished, and Soldier had ended up in an asylum.

Demoman was waiting outside Engineer's workshop, drunk as usual and slumped against the wall. Sniper shook Demoman, and all three went down to their favourite pub, the Teufort Arms. Sniper and Engineer strolled in, while Demoman staggered in.

Several hours later, and after downing a significant portion of BLU Streak, the former mercenaries staggered out. Demoman was spewing nonsense, Engineer's intelligence was temporally reduced, and Sniper thought everyone was his best friend.

Laughing their way down the road home, their merriment was interrupted by the most arrogant man on their old team.

"Gentlemen, I find your drunkenness appalling." stated Spy.

"Big head. Mongrel." returned Sniper, who started sniggering, followed by Engineer and Demoman.

"You're a long way from France, boy."

"Ya alley-skulking backstabber!"

Spy sniffed, muttered something French, and cloaked.

"Spies. Useless." grumbled Sniper.

The three slunk their way home, slurring goodbye when they went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N** Please rate and review. More chapters (probably) on the way.


	2. The Middle of the Afternoon

_3:17 p.m_

Demoman's single, bloodshot eye flared open. The Scot glared at his surroundings, before pulling his bedsheets over his head.

Engineer, meanwhile, had just recovered from a hangover, was continuing his letter, which was his column in the _Engineering Monthly_. Upon turning on the radio, he couldn't find any stations whatsoever, but brushed this aside as a component malfunction.

Sniper, in his van, was munching his way through the third bowl of raw coffee he'd had that morning. He was sitting on his bunk, and attempting to get a signal on his TV, but to no success. Deciding to go to Engineer, and see if he was able to help, Sniper sat in the driving seat of his camper van, and drove to the Texan's house.

Engineer was suprised when Sniper interrupted him, in exactly the same way that the Australian had done it the previous night. Engineer started getting worried about what may or may not have happened, and got even more worried when he realised that neither of them could hear anything outside Engineer's workshop.

Deciding that the unknown thing may be dangerous, the two former RED mercenaries agreed to go to Demoman's apartment. When they arrived, Demoman was unresponsive, but became ridiculously co-operative when they produced an unopened bottle of Scrumpy they found on the floor. They asked him if he knew anything about what may have happened.

"Ye ken that gamin' adict next door?" asked Demoman.

"Sure thing. What's he got to do with it?" Engineer questioned.

"He's quite into Silent Hill, and he must have been playin' the bits with all the zombies."

"How come?"

"There's a...wailing noise, very high pitched, not good if you're drunk."

"Can you do a demonstration." asked Sniper.

Demoman imitated an air raid siren.

"This _cannot_ be good." Sniper stated.

Spy decloaked, and was hailed with the usual cries of "Spy!"

"Gentlemen, I didn't appear last night to mock you for your drunkenness. It was to warn you."

"Warn of us what?" asked Sniper, critically.

"That Gray Mann, who we knew went into hiding, has tracked you three down, and aims to kill you himself. He frightened the residents, well, all of them apart from you three and myself, away. It's not hard, especially if you present, on the horizon, a _large horde of aggressive-looking robots_ to a town full of civilians."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Have you heard from Scout recently? Or what about Soldier, Heavy, Medic, or Pyro?"

Demoman, Engineer, and Sniper shook their heads.

"Gray Mann has killed them. You realise that I'm telling the truth, _oui_? And do you remember the Decoy Incident? Where four of us couldn't get past the _first wave of Robots_?"

Spy's audience nodded.

"And now Gray Mann is here to kill us, too! So listen up. I have a plan."

**A/N** Will Demo, Engi, and Sniper go through with Spy's plan, or will they refuse. And, before anyone asks, I'm not copying Ellemgram or DemonFox38's work. Anyway, please rate and review.


	3. Spy's Plan

Spy outlined his plan, placing emphasis on the fact that Gray Mann would attack at any moment. Being that Gray Mann was going to use his robots to deplete the former mercenaries' energy and munitions, and had a special exoskeleton for combat, Spy wanted Engineer to make blueprints for automated howitzers, and set these up alongside several normal and combat mini sentries. Meanwhile, Demoman would use the Scottish Resistance, and lay a carpet of stickies down Teufort's main street. Sniper would be located in the town centre, on the balcony that ran around the rather impressive clock. Spy would be doing his usual and annoying job of sapping everything in sight.

Sniper and Engineer thought about it, and agreed. Demoman, however, distrusted Spy's motives.

"How d'we know he ain't tryin' tah set us up?" asked the Scot.

"Haven't we already been here?" questioned Spy.

"No, I mean, why do we know ye ain't workin' for Gray Mann?"

"The positions that he's suggested that we defend would be a hind'rance for Gray's 'bots." stated Engineer.

"And why would he help his opponents?" asked Sniper.

Demoman shrugged, took a swig from his bottle of scrumpy, and collapsed unconscious on his bed.

"Do you two have any _slightly more educated _comments?" interrogated Spy.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do with Demo?" replied Sniper.

* * *

Spy recommended that they used a radio to contact one another when they were fighting Gray's Robots. Conveniently, Demoman had some in his attic. These were easily found. But none of them had any batteries, so, after five minutes of looking for some, Sniper found a packet in Demoman's clean underwear drawer. Work began immediately for the forthcoming battle. Engineer started making blueprints for the howitzers, while Sniper went to the town clock, Demoman went to the main street, and Spy got into a decent position to sap the robots. Engineer, once he had finished the blueprints, erected a dispenser, upgraded it to level three, and then started placing sentries and howitzers like there was no tomorrow. Which of course, there wasn't, when Sniper announced over the radio that the robots were coming.

* * *

**A/N** The interesting fight bit will be next. Please rate and review. I know you're reading this, and I will be very disappointed if you don't review.


	4. Confrontation

Gray Mann had amassed a wave of robots, his largest ever with well over 5000 machines, and was marching through Teufort. Engineer's sentries and howitzers ensured that the robots progressed painfully slow for Gray's liking, but, because they were scattered across Teufort, Engineer was only able to mind his creations in the town centre, and those that weren't ended up running out of ammunition and being overrun.

Spy, sapping like there was no tomorrow and slowing the robots down even more, meant that he confused and disorientated most robots, with only the Mecha-Engineer and Gray Mann working out that Spy had disguised himself as a Heavy. Spy's inevitable death allowed the robots to focus on the howitzers and sentries until they reached the main street.

Greeted with a grand explosion, the advancing robots stopped briefly before continuing on their quest to kill Engineer, Demoman, and Sniper. Sniper, with a full charge on his Bazaar Bargain, aimed for Gray Mann's head, but Gray's helmet nullified all of the damage. Quickly realising that Gray Mann couldn't be killed by a headshot, and, combined with the charge penalty for bodyshots, Sniper focused on sniping Gray's robots instead. However, Sniper was targeted by Gray's own robotic Snipers, and ended up pinned to Teufort's clock by his head, with an arrow between his eyes.

Demoman and Engineer were fast becoming demoralised, as the robots pressed in on them. Engineer was fighting on sheer determination to survive, while the black Scotsman was fighting on Scrumpy. The howitzers were doing better than Engineer expected them to, and the sentries weren't far behind. Sheltering in Teufort's sole ice-cream van, next to Engineer's dispenser, both former mercenaries were taking a quick respite from fighting while the dispenser did its job. Neither of them spoke, not even when the fighting outside stopped.

Both former mercenaries left the van, and surveyed the carnage. Some of the sentries and howitzers were down, but the robots were lying motionless on the ground. One body was missing. Gray Mann's. He emerged from one of the back alleys, and out of range of the howitzers and sentries.

"You've lost, Mann. Give up." shouted Demoman.

"Have I really?" asked Gray, with a sinister overtone. He continued with: "Notice anything missing?"

"No." replied Engineer.

"I thought _you_ may have done. But then again, you must have thought that they took out your sentries and howitzers in other parts of Teufort."

"Get over with it!" shouted Demoman, slightly annoyed.

"My sentry busters weren't here. I foresaw my fight coming to an end like this, so I put the same explosive power of twenty sentry busters into...this." said Gray Mann, holding up a box the size of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, formerly hanging off his hip.

Demoman shifted in his body armour. Engineer's eyebrows moved halfway up the Texan's forehead.

"And now I'm going to kill you." stated Gray, pressing the detonator. Demoman threw himself at Engineer in a bid to protect him, and the bomb detonated a split-second later. When the rubble cleared, Engineer pushed the barely-alive Demoman off him. The ice-cream van had been destroyed, as had most of the sentries and howitzers, and Gray Mann.

"I didn't regret that." Demoman almost whispered.

"You ain't seen this yet." replied Engineer.

Engineer pulled out his PDA, and began building a dispenser. But this one was different. It was smaller than the normal dispenser, with white checkers on it, and a flashing red light on top. It was completed within seconds.

"My mini dispenser."

When Demoman was healed, the two former mercenaries left Teufort, leaving behind the death and destruction. They never returned.

* * *

**A/N** That's it. Now rate and review.


End file.
